Power Seals
Power Seals are collectible items found scattered around the world in The Messenger. They are large round green coins with a triangle symbol, and they float and revolve in midair. There are 45 Power Seals total. Ninja obtains Power Seals by completing optional challenge rooms. Collecting 1 Power Seal makes a mysterious treasure chest appear in the shop. Collecting all 45 Power Seals allows Ninja to open the treasure chest in the shop, awarding him with the Windmill Shuriken. With the Version 2.0.2 update, transparent Power Seals are found in rooms where the Power Seal has already been collected, serving as a way to redo optional challenge rooms for fun. Notes * There are 3 Power Seals where shop upgrades are mandatory. ** A Power Seal room in Autumn Hills cannot be accessed without "Aerobatics warrior" due to breakable blocks. ** A Power Seal in the Water Skyland section of Elemental Skylands requires "Currents master." ** A Power Seal in the Fire Skyland section of Elemental Skylands requires "Strike of the Ninja." * There are 2 Power Seals where shop upgrades are not mandatory, but you are inconvenienced attempting them without shop upgrades. ** A Power Seal room in the Underworld normally cannot be accessed without "Aerobatics warrior" due to breakable blocks. However, you can actually glitch into the floor in order to slash these blocks. Deploy the Wingsuit, and just before you touch the ground, Rope Dart the wall. This will put you slightly beneath the floor so you can slash the breakable blocks. ** A Power Seal in Glacial Peak is not possible to do damageless unless you own "Strike of the Ninja," since you need to Cloudstep off of at least one of the Wall Shmu projectiles to avoid taking spike damage. * If you don't own the "Energy shuriken" shop upgrade, then collect all 45 Power Seals, and then open the Windmill Shuriken treasure chest in the shop, you'll automatically unlock the "Energy shuriken" shop upgrade without having to pay for it. Trivia * Power Seals spin extremely fast when Ninja attacks them. Attacking Power Seals even gives him free Cloudstep. * After Ninja collects his first Power Seal, The Shopkeeper appears and gives him a short explanation about Power Seals. Depending on the location of Ninja's first Power Seal, The Shopkeeper spawns in interesting locations. In Rivière Turquoise for example, The Shopkeeper spawns on an 8-bit Tower of Time floating blue block while he speaks to Ninja. Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery ChallengeRoomCollectable_8.png|The Power Seal's 8-bit spritesheet. ChallengeRoomCollectable_Collected_8.png|The transparent Power Seal's 8-bit spritesheet. ChallengeRoomCollectable_16.png|The Power Seal's 16-bit spritesheet. ChallengeRoomCollectable_Collected_16.png|The transparent Power Seal's 16-bit spritesheet. ChallengeRoomCollectFX_16.png|Spritesheet of special effect that appears while collecting a Power Seal. ChallengeRoomCollectParticle_8.png|Sprite of a particle that appears while collecting an 8-bit Power Seal. ChallengeRoomCollectParticle_16.png|Sprite of a particle that appears while collecting a 16-bit Power Seal. Chest.png|The Power Seal treasure chest's spritesheet. ChallengeRoomMapIcon.png|Power Seal map icon. Icon_PowerSeals.png|Power Seal inventory icon. Power Seals Screenshot 7.png|Ninja collects a Power Seal. Power Seals Screenshot 8.png |An example of a Power Seal room. Power Seals Screenshot 4.png|The Power Seal treasure chest in 8-bit. Power Seals Screenshot 6.png|The Power Seal treasure chest in 16-bit. Power Seals Screenshot 5.png|The Power Seal treasure chest glows after collecting all 45 Power Seals. Power Seals Screenshot 3.png|The Power Seal treasure chest reward. fr:Sceaux de Pouvoir ru:Печати силы Category:Items